


28/02/2019: Moon Dreams

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [59]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Camboy Nao, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pining Natsuya, Sex Toys, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Natsuya has a favourite camsite, and he's not afraid to spend his entire pay check on it.





	28/02/2019: Moon Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a thank you present for someone who supported me on Ko-Fi in a time of need - my dear friend Sori! She and I have discussed a similar AU that is much more complex that I will eventually write as a full-length fic, but I decided to test the waters with this little oneshot. I hope you like it, darling!

Natsuya gets home from work and slams his apartment door shut with a heel to the bottom of it, scrubbing his hands over his face as he traipses into his bedroom and starts shedding layers. Hat and bag and coat and scarf and shirt, all piled on his desk, pants crumpled on the floor, socks flung… somewhere in the mess. He’ll find them later. Natsuya can’t decide if he wants to shower, to sleep, to jerk off a little, or some combination of all three. Rubbing his face again – his skin feels all tight and tingly from hours standing over the coffee machine and then walking home in the cold – Natsuya peers through his fingers with a low hum at his laptop, still sitting on top of his comforter where he had left it that morning after sending Hiyori a long-winded, complaint-filled email about how Ikuya is ignoring Natsuya again for no apparent reason.

Maybe just a few minutes on that website… Natsuya did get paid earlier in the week, and it is one of those rare fortnights where he has no immediate bill to pay, so perhaps he can splurge a bit on something for his health and relaxation.

Mind made up before he had even begun trying to justify it to himself, Natsuya had sloped across the room in his Wednesday briefs and dropped onto the bed with a groan, grabbing his laptop and dragging it over. Turning it on, slapping his fingers on the keys in the vague shape of his password, and then navigating to the first site in his saved bookmarks is an embarrassing case of muscle memory, and by the time the soft pink graphics of the website are loading, Natsuya has his dick in hand and he is trying to remember his credit card information.

_Peach Cams_ is quite possibly Natsuya’s most visited website – if he checked the statistics, he would find he visits it even more than he checks his online banking – and he barely has to look at any of the featured cams being advertised because there is only one that he ever actually watches, and it turns out that Natsuya is in luck! A little clock by the familiar icon of a cutesy cartoon moon with fishnet-clad legs is counting down until the stream starts, and Natsuya clicks on it excitedly.

Only a few minutes to go.

Natsuya stumbled across this particular stream after a shitty day at work nearly two years ago, and Kisumi had got so fed up with Natsuya’s attitude that the pink-haired angel had grabbed a napkin and materialised one of his many glitter pens and scrawled a website on it, handing it to Natsuya with a wink and a cheeky, “I think you need to let off some steam, darling.” And, although Natsuya had flipped Kisumi off and bitched about it all the way back to his apartment, he had still looked the site up and clicked on the first stream that caught his eye – the one with the oddly hot little moon logo. _Moonbeam Dreams_ , the stream is called, and Natsuya couldn’t agree more. The man who appears on his screen when the timer runs out really is a dream.

The camera almost can’t handle the amount of sparkle put before it, the beautiful man sitting on the neat bed before it dripping with glittering jewels from his pale throat and all the way down his slender body, elegant silver chains curving across his skin and holding up strings of white gems and gleaming pearls, fine black silk draped around his waist and thighs. He streams under the name Tsuki, but Natsuya has paid for the privilege of knowing that his real name – his first name, at least – is Nao. Just one of the perks that comes from splurging all his money on top-tier viewership.

Nao smiles at the camera from under the soft curtain of his fringe, curling neatly over the wire-thin silver frames of his glasses and disappearing into the rope of lavender hair snaking over his shoulder in a neat braid. His eyes are green, shining like polished glass, and something pink and pearly catches the light when his lips quirk up. Natsuya has never wanted to kiss something more in his life. A single strand of diamonds sits on Nao’s head like a crown, and when he tilts his head to welcome his premium viewers to the early private session, it glitters so violently in the light that Natsuya is mesmerised enough to miss everything that Nao is saying.

Until Nao says, “And to thank Master _SunnyDaze_ for his very generous gift last week, I have a special treat for the end of the private session before I open the stream up to the other viewer tiers,” and Natsuya blinks rapidly back to attention. _SunnyDaze._ Wait, that’s Natsuya’s screenname on this website. As Natsuya is trying to remember what Nao had just said, the chat is suddenly flooded with the other premium viewers thanking him for their treat – even though none of them know what it is yet, Natsuya included.

Nao is halfway through his opening spiel about proper conduct under threat of being banned from the stream, and how he wouldn’t want to put a damper on anyone’s good night (complete with the _filthiest_ little smirk and twinkle in his eye) when Natsuya remembers his _gift_. Nao has a wish list available on his profile, free to peruse and open to any of his viewers to purchase from. Natsuya had received a holiday bonus the previous month for several public holidays he had worked straight through, and had been more than happy to spend almost all of it purchasing one of the more expensive toys on the list. He knows that Nao relies on his stream for the majority of his income, so why not help the gorgeous man out occasionally?

Most of the stream passes by in an overly attractive blur of Nao slowly shedding the silk and chains of jewels, uncovering his smooth, pale skin inch by tantalising inch, and Natsuya bites down on his knuckle when Nao still shimmers in the light when he is laying completely naked on his bed. Something silvery and glittery has been rubbed into Nao’s skin, and Natsuya has to squeeze down on the base of his cock on his next downward stroke, not wanting to cum before his gift has even been put to use.

Nao lounges on his bed like the most spoiled cat, hands stroking over his long legs, the oh-so biteable peaks of his hips, curling his fingers around his pretty pink cock and replying to the steam of filth in the comments with even more filth pouring from between his lips. Natsuya matches Nao’s movements stroke for stroke, awkwardly typing with his left hand to ask if Nao’s nipples need a little bit of attention. Watching Nao writhe around on his pale blue sheets, chest heaving and those tempting pink peaks left unattended makes Natsuya sad, and he almost bites his own tongue off when Nao’s lube-shiny hand slides off his dick and trails up his trembling belly to touch his chest as instructed, pushing up into the little pinches. Hazy green eyes bore into the camera, and Natsuya swallows, cheeks slowly burning a bright red when those sinful lips mouth out, ‘just for you, sir.’

_Fuck._ Natsuya is completely, _utterly_ fucked.

His cock actually aches with the need to cum by the time Nao half sits up on the mattress, leaning on his elbows and his whole body looking like a marble statue as he reaches somewhere off-screen and plucks a black velvet bag up from wherever he had it stashed. Natsuya – and the rest of the premium viewers, no doubt – watch with bated breath as Nao opens the bag and pulls out the toy nestled inside the expensive velvet, tossing the bag over his shoulder as he presses the cold tip of the crystal dildo to his flushed cheek.

“Thank you so much, Master _SunnyDaze_ ,” Nao says, now sounding quite out of breath, pink all over as he slowly drags the toy across his cheek to press his lips to it. “Thank you so much.” When Nao kisses it, slides his mouth down the first inch, the expensive blown glass disappearing between his glossy lips, Natsuya curses the air blue and cums with a weak flick of his thumb over the head of his dick.

He barely remembers the rest of the private stream when Natsuya slams his laptop closed an hour later, the image burned into his brain of the black gemstone on the base of the dildo nestled between the lube-slick cheeks of Nao’s plush ass as Nao had whined his way through a stunning hands-free orgasm, but goddamn if Natsuya doesn’t need a shower, a tall glass of ice, and some clean sheets. Natsuya goes to bed a happy little camper that night, having stroked himself off in the shower one more time to the flashes of memories of the toy sliding out of Nao as he lay panting on his side with his back to the camera, the clear glass showing off every twitch of his pink insides as he sobbed out another whole-hearted ‘thank you’ to Natsuya’s screen name.

The next day, Kisumi makes a passing comment about how happy Natsuya looks, and decided to send Natsuya out from behind the coffee machine to work the register for an hour or so. Natsuya grumbles, but does as his friend asks, snapping his name tag to the front of his shirt and putting on his best customer service smile as he faces the short line of people waiting to be served. He’s reaching the end of his tether after five customers, struggling to be nice as he takes ridiculous orders and tries not to argue with people about coupons, and as he is punching a write-off cappuccino into the register, an intimately familiar voice suddenly breaks through Natsuya’s bad mood.

“Sorry to interrupt you while you’re busy, but do you have a counter menu?” the voice asks, and Natsuya’s head snaps up, sure that he is hallucinating as he takes in the lavender hair, the green eyes staring at him nervously over cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. “I stupidly left my glasses in the car, and I can’t read the menu boards.”

Natsuya silently picks up the folded menu by his elbow and hands it over, not trusting his traitorous mouth to not say something incriminating. Their hands touch when Nao – _Nao_ – takes it from Natsuya with a shy smile, tucking his hair behind his ear as he looks down to read it, and Natsuya’s head internally explodes. Kisumi is laughing at him from behind the coffee machine, and of _course_ Kisumi knows exactly what’s going on, he’s practically a sponsor of the camsite.

After a moment, Nao hands the menu back and places his order. Natsuya punches it in with fingers that are definitely not shaking (they are) and asks with a voice that is also not shaking (it is), “Can I get you anything else today?”

Nao squints at Natsuya’s nametag – oh, doesn’t Natsuya know how much Nao loves to use people’s names when he is thanking them – and Natsuya freezes to the spot when Nao’s eyes flick back up to his face, something… seductive now shining in their depths. It is in that moment that Natsuya remembers that his name tag says, ‘Hello! My name is Natsuya! I hope your week is full of sunny days!’ and was in fact the inspiration for his screen name, being the only thing on hand when he had signed up for his account.

“No, you’ve been more than helpful,” Nao says, shy tone long gone. _Fuck_ , Natsuya thinks. _He knows._ “Thank you very much, _Mister Sunny Days_.”

Natsuya is so fucking _fucked_.

If Natsuya takes a risk and frantically grabs the cup off Kisumi to scrawl his phone number on it while Kisumi wipes his tears of laughter on a napkin, that is Natsuya’s business. At least the risk pays off – Nao texts him half an hour later to ask if Natsuya wants a free private show when his shift ends.

**Author's Note:**

> More oneshots coming soon, they're helping me keep my mind off the tragedy that has happened to KyoAni. I hope this brings a little joy to anyone else who has been affected and is coping in a similar manner to me.


End file.
